Zombie Infection
by Bri357
Summary: When Kowalski's Cure-a-tron 6000 goes Haywire, it turns the entire population of New York into Zombies. Kowalski and Sara get saved by their worst Enemies. When Kowalski and the others are turned into Zombies. Sara is the only one and keeps being saved by luck. Will the Luck End? Or, is it just an Illusion?
1. Chapter 1

One day in Central Park Zoo, Kowalski was working on his latest experiment, the cure-a-tron 6000. "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted from his lab.

"Kowalski, what's all the racket?" Skipper asked

"I introduce, the Cure-a-tron 6000!" Kowalski introduced.

"What does it do exactly?" Skipper asked

"It cures dieases" I replied. Kowalski tested it out and blasted it at Skipper. From his look, he did not feel well from the result. "Skipper, are you okay?" I asked

"Yes Sara, I'm fine?" Skipper replied with attitude.

"How do you feel?" Kowalski asked

"I don't know. I feel dizzy, and my vision is blurry" He replied. From I could tell, he was gonna pass out.

That night, Skipper was sleeping very funny; he was turning left and right, he kept mumbling, and grumbling, and sometimes he would wake up constantly. The next morning Rico, Private, Kowalski and I noticed Skipper was gone. "Um Wheres Skipper?" Private asked

"I have no idea. He was sleeping last night" Kowalski replied. All of a sudden there was a black out. "Ughhhh" Something Mumbled.

"What was that?" Private asked

"Rico, Flashlight!" I ordered. He hurled out a flashlight. It was only Skipper;only this time, he looked different. He was greenish black, he was limping, and he talked just like Rico. "Skipper?" I asked. He mumbled in response. "Thats, not the normal Skipper" Kowalski realized

"ZOMBIE?!"Private asked

"Uh, Yup" Rico replied. We all ran and screamed into the mornimg and the rest of the zoo animals were zombies. "Um Kowalski, how many people did you test on?" I asked

"The Population of New York" Kowalski replied

"Oh ok...YOU WHAT?!" We all screamed

"I had no choice" Kowalski told me. The Zombies spotted us and started to limp slowly toward us. We ran into the city and hid in a nearby alley. "Ok, stay here until dark rises and we'll go from there" I said. everyone agreed.

At night, we got up and now we had to face with humans. They looked even weirder than Skipper, tattered clothes, falling body parts. Ugh It was gross. They spotted us and we ran and hid they same process came to us. Private fell and Rico tried to save him and they both fell to zombieism. Kowalski and I ran until we reached a dead-end. The Zombies followed us and limped toward us. Kowalski and I were hugging each other. "If we die. I just wanna say, this was your fault!" I told Kowalski.

"That's a nice way to say goodbye" Kowalski replied and we both put our heads down just not to look. Just when we were gonna turned into Zombies, we fell into a trap door that we were sitting on. We fell into a large room with our foes. " , Clemson, Hans?" I asked

"Savio, Red Squirrel?" Kowalski asked.

"But, Why?" I asked

"Because, well, we were genorous enough" Dr.B replied. It was weird at first, then I could see why they saved us. It was because if we turned into Zombies, they would have no one to fight at all. At least, thats what I think.


	2. The Antidote

It's been three weeks since we got rescued by our enemies. "So how are we gonna make an antidote for the entire population of New York?" Savio asked

"I have the basic outline of the antidote. first" Kowalski started.

"Haven't you already done enough?" I asked him. "Anyways we can do a very simple anecdote by using salt, sugar,water, and gunpowder" I said

"How are we gonna do that?" Blowhole asked

"Very simple. Take the water and dump it in. Next, you take the salt and put it in. Then, Take the sugar and put it in. Finally, take a very small amount of gunpowder and put it in" I replied. "Now all I need is a blaster that will distribute it" I said.

"I may have what you need. It's a blaster to help you" Red Squirrel told us. He gave me the blaster and gave one to Kowalski. "Put some in shots, with needles just to be safe" I ordered. Kowalski and I put the testing anecdote into the blaster and we went outside. Zombies infested the area like a swarm of bees. I saw Skipper in Zombie form and I fired it at him. He was out like a light. "Um, did I forget to mention it will put them temporarily to sleep?" I asked. Skipper woke up an hour later looking slightly better. "You okay?" I asked

"Yea, but, what happened?" He asked. He turned around and saw Zombies behind us. A Zombie got me and bit me in the arm. "OW!" I screamed in pain as I fell into a coma. Kowalski blasted the antidote on the Zombie biting me. "Hold this" Kowalski ordered. Kowalski grabbed me and took me to our secret HQ for now. "Whats wrong?" Savio asked

"Sara got infected" Kowalski replied

"Did it work?" Blowhole asked

"Yes" He replied. Kowalski was given a needle with the antidote and put into my good arm. "She'll be out for awhile" Kowalski told everyone. Kowalski left me there while he went back outside. I woke up 6 hours later. I was actually suprised I was not a Zombie. "What happened?" I asked

"You got bit and Kowalski saved you" Hans replied

"Oh, thanks anyway" I commented as I left the room. I entered the main room and everyone noticed everyone was gone. "Hello" I asked to the shadows. There was no reply but a groan. I started to back up when I bumped into something. I turned around slowly and It was Blowhole as Zombie. Personally, I thought I was crazy, but, It was the real thing. I screamed and the rest of them were Zombies. Someone grabbed me and it was Skipper. "Shhh" He told me

"How do we stop them?" I asked him

"The an-" He started. He was taken and was bitten and turned into a Zombie, again! I screamed and I was surrounded in a corner. They were coming closer and closer. Then, I woke up again, this time, it was in panic. Kowalski touched my shoulder as a sign of calming me down. "You okay, what happened?" He asked

"Just a very weird dream" I replied. "I thought I woke up, but I really wasn't.. it scared me very much" I continued. "What about Skipper?" I asked

"He's fine" He replied

"That means the antidote worked?" I asked Kowalski

"Yes" He replied

"Oh, and thank you" I said

"You're welcome" He told me. I left the room and everyone was there. I think that coma gave me that very weird dream when you think you're awake, but, you're not. I was out of it by now. The zombie infestation went down by 30%. It included almost a quarter of the population of New York. Kowalski escorted them to a safe house in New Jersey. Since the Humans thought they were in a coma, they thought talking to a penguin was just a silly dream.


	3. Sara's Strange Coma

Two weeks later, almost 50% of the population is cured including Rico, and Private. Rico, Private, and Skipper were still confused of what was happening. "Ok, there is a Zombie and we cured you and we are hanging out with our worst enemies" I told them. Rico brought out a baseball bat. I told him to put it down.

I thought we were making a good success until Everyone felt they were in an illusion. I tried to convince them that this was real. Savio, Kowalski, and Skipper came to. I felt as if something was just pulling me in to it. This is when everyone goes physco and try to snap out of it. I felt I was going crazy! I got into an illusion just like everyone else. I was in a dark room with no one but a lonely light above me. I kept seeing figures that were ghosts. One was in the light with me. it felt to me that it was saving me. "Who are you?" I asked the strange figure.

"It's me,commander" He replied

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes, Why didn't you save me?" He asked

"What do you mean? You're alive" I told him

"Why didn't you save me?" He asked me again. It kept playing in my mind; the same question. I fell to my knees and he kept saying the same question. He surrounded me and it was playing in my head. Until I snapped out of it. "Phew, it was just an illusion" I said to myself. Private entered the room. "Sara, you okay?" He asked

"Yea, I just haven't slept in awhile" I replied

"Why?" He asked

"Because, I'm scared Private. That's all life will ever be to me!" I yelled. "Look, I'm Sorry. Being here has just made me not normal. I haven't slept in almost a month because I feel I'm gonna get bit again" I admitted. Kowalski seemed more insane than I was when I left the room. Everyone seemed insane, "GUYS! We need to calm down and get some sleep. Now, I know I haven't slept in almost a month because of my fear of being bitten again" I told them. All of a sudden I heard a Moan in the pipes. "What was that?" Private asked

"Zombies" Skipper replied. They entered the room one by one. Kowalski and I kept blasting until there was none left. We had now 70% of the population cured. They kept taking our people and turning them into Zombies. Even the people we cured are turning into Zombies. Kowalski was turned into a Zombie. Everyone was a Zombie. I backed to a corner. Ok, Deja Vu moment! They were coming closer and closer. I had no weapon. Was this the end? Would I survive? I heard a giant explosion outside which went right through the concrete of our Secret HQ.

It exploded into pieces and all the Zombies were out. A human figure came through and it was Officer X. Ironically, he hates me, but, he saved me which scares me even more. I woke up two days later in Security Max which scared me. I was confused, dazed. I sat in the corner because I was scared of what was gonna happen to me. I knew this was a bad place for animals. It was also a safe house for animals as well. I felt lucky, but, not enough. Officer X entered the room where I was in. I looked down because I didn't want to be here. He just patted me and left. "Maybe Commanders right, it actually is my fault" I told myself. I started to cry in my head thinking it was my fault. I stopped for a second. Hearing Groans, and Moans from the bottom and top of me. A hand reached out from the bottom and I screamed. No place was safe anymore. The hand turned to am arm and there was a head. I screamed again. It got up and it was an animal. It looked like Rico. I backed into the corner and just put my head down.

I woke up in the Safe house in New Jersey. I was confused. Kowalski was next to me. I was very confused on why I was here. "You Okay?" He asked

"What happened?" I asked back

"Well, you fell into a Zombie Coma when You were in Security Max" He replied

"Everyone did fall into that right?" I asked

"Pff, yea. Even I did" Kowalski replied.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked

"Yes" He replied

"How much of the Population is cured?" I asked

"100%. You were the last one to be found and not a zombie" Kowalski replied

"I was just asleep in Security Max this entire time?" I asked

"No, Most of the time you were in with our enemies" He replied

"Ok, well thank you Kowalski" I said

"Sara, you're welcome" He said to me then left.


End file.
